¡Acéptalo ya!
by MagicAi
Summary: ¿Era necesario que todo fuese tan raro y complicado? Él quería amigos y una novia. Sólo eso. Lo último que necesitaba era ser acosado por su imaginación en sueños. En serio, apestaba ser Will Solace ¡SOLANGELO! Día número 3 de la Súper Semana Solangelo:D


_**Este fic participa en la Semana Solangelo :D #3 jueves 27: días de los dioses metiches.**_

 _ **¡**_ _ **Acéptalo ya!**_

Ser disléxico, distraído, y endemoniadamente raro no era suficiente.

Will tenía pésimas calificaciones en la mayoría de las asignaturas, excepto Anatomía, Arte y Deportes. Él sabía que no era culpa suya, ese había sido su primer verano en el Campamento Mestizo y ahora tenía una explicación para su patética existencia. O al menos, sabía que no estaba solo en el mundo.

De todas formas, él no podía utilizar el ser hijo del dios Apolo como defensa ante las burlas de sus compañeros, así que se limitaba a sonreírles e ignorar cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Los chicos de la escuela nunca habían hecho más que eso, y él no estaba dispuesto a darles más motivos para fastidiarlo.

Por eso no iba a comentar que el chico nuevo le parecía atractivo, y que no podía despegar sus ojos de él, porque diablos, él tenía una novia en el Campamento y no iba a ser un fenómeno entre fenómenos.

Y le constaba, porque pese a todo Will no era estúpido, que la hija de Afrodita estaba más interesada en el llamado "rito de paso" que en él, pero estaba dispuesto a fingir que le rompieron el corazón si con eso lograba integrarse al grupo. Tenía esa oportunidad por primera vez en su vida, y no iba a perderla sólo porque sus ojos se desviaban hacia chicos aún estando rodeado de simpáticas y bonitas chicas. Mujeres. Diablos.

Por eso se pasó las clases ignorando a Ben, sonriendo a quienes le insultaban, y pasando apenas sus exámenes de matemáticas. No que Ben le hiciera mucho caso de todas formas.

Will tenía amigos, también. Al menos, tenía su grupo. Era agotador fingir que la camarera le parecía atractiva, o que se moría por invitar a Emily al baile, cuando todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza tenía relación con los bonitos ojos del chico que le cobró el café, o el imaginarse a sí mismo bailando con Ben. No era fácil, pero no estaba solo.

Todo el año pasó, y nadie siquiera sospechó de ello. Fue con Emily al baile, consiguió el número de la camarera. No estaba precisamente ansioso por llamar, pero lo haría. Al menos, así sería cuando volviera a la ciudad, porque al comienzo del verano, él tenía un campamento al cual asistir.

Sin embargo, alguien conspiraba definitivamente en su contra, porque cuando al fin pensó que podría olvidarse de su dichoso compañero, las Moiras cruzan en su camino, una tarde como cualquier otra en la enfermería, a un sarcástico, herido, e irritantemente adorable hijo de Hades, quien claramente no se encuentra entusiasmado por estar allí.

Así que, todo comenzó el día que conoció a Nico di Angelo.

Esa noche, Will se fue a dormir como siempre, despidiéndose de sus hermanos animadamente, y un poco más tranquilo ahora que la chica de Afrodita decidió-por fin- que era hora de romper su corazón.

En el primer sueño, el hombre le dijo que era un idiota.

Él tenía la piel morena, el cabello negro, y los ojos azules. Llevaba un arco y flechas, pero no parecía tener ninguna intención de usarlos. Su sonrisa era amable, aún cuando Will suponía que eso no era lo importante considerando que lo estaba insultando. El sujeto era hermoso.

Despertó algo desconcertado pero, al fin y al cabo, decidió que debería agradecer soñar incoherencias y no tener pesadillas, y retomó su día de la forma más normal.

En el segundo sueño, justo esa misma noche, el hombre le dijo que dejara de fingir. Una vez más, Will lo ignoró.

Fue la tercera noche la que realmente impactó al chico del sol.

—No puedes mentirme, Will, no a mí—le dijo su sueño, el rubio sólo lo siguió observando en silencio ¿mentir? Él no le había mentido a nadie—. Estás interesado en ese hijo de Hades ¿verdad?

No había malicia en su tono. Diversión, un poco de picardía, tal vez, pero nada que pareciera ni remotamente burla o prejuicio. Aún así, Will despertó completamente alarmado, y no fue capaz de calmarse en todo el día. La idea de que alguien lo supiera—en ese punto le costaba creer que el hombre del arco y las flechas fuese producto de su imaginación—, le aterraba demasiado. No podía perder lo que había ganado. No por algo así.

—A nadie va a importarle, Will—le reprendió el hombre—. Tus amigos no van a juzgarte.

—¿Tú que sabes? Ni siquiera eres real.

—Claro que lo soy—contradijo riendo.

Solace no podía decir que la información lo sorprendiera, pero tampoco iba a permitirse perder la oportunidad de averiguar más. Se cruzó de brazos y fingió incredulidad. Era extraño estar en un sueño y ser completamente consciente de sus acciones, pero podía tomar ventaja de ello.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y quién eres tú, si se puede saber? ¿Una especie de psicólogo mítico?

Nuevamente, oyó la risa del hombre. Totalmente pura y divertida, como la de un niño.

—Supongo que puedes llamarme Anteros.

El dios Anteros obviamente tenía mucho tiempo libre.

¿Por qué otra razón iba el dios del amor correspondido a ayudarlo a aceptar su sexualidad mediante varias sesiones de sueños? Su vida era condenadamente rara.

Él continuó apareciendo hasta que un día, Will soltó, como quien no quiere la cosa, una frase completamente casual, casi sin darse cuenta, admitiendo que tenía algunos sentimientos por Nico di Angelo. Anteros le sonrió y no volvió a verlo después de eso.

Sin embargo, decidió Will, no había sacrificado preciosas semanas de descanso en vano. Iba a aceptarse como era porque, diablos, Anteros era el único dios que se había dignado a fijarse en él y tenía que ser por algo. Tal vez lo suyo con Nico tenía que pasar. Tal vez lo suyo con cualquier otro chico tenía que pasar. Y la deidad le había repetido tantas veces que no era algo malo, que había terminado por creérselo.

—Así que, hablaste con Anteros—dijo Nico, tratando de procesar la información sin mirar a ningún punto específico, algo impactado.

Will se rió. Ya hacía más de un año de eso, y no había compartido esa historia con nadie. Sin embargo, cuando su novio reunió valor y le contó el episodio que había vivido con Eros, las palabras habían fluido con naturalidad.

—O tal vez alucinaba. Es una opción.

—Por lo que me cuentas—continuó el italiano, ignorando lo anterior—, esos dos son totalmente opuestos.

—Uh…

—¿Qué?

–¿Nosotros tenemos derecho a decir eso?

Nico lo pensó un momento frunciendo el ceño, y luego simplemente se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

—Tal vez eso les llamó la atención de nosotros—concluyó despreocupadamente.

—Tal vez… o tal vez tienen mucho tiempo libre.

—No importa—Nico le besó la frente. No solía ser muy demostrativo, pero había momentos, como ese, en el que simplemente se dejaba llevar. Will se rió y lo abrazo feliz—. Supongo que se los agradezco.

Will se prometió que algún día lo haría.

 **Fin** **.**

 **Mañana les explicaré por qué publico tan tarde. Estoy cansada pero hoy fue un buen día. Espero que esto sirva, no puedo revisar pero sé que me arrepentiré de esto. Dejen Reviews(?) Si hay algo raro es porque estoy publicando desde el celular. Los quiero, feliz Súper Semana Solangelo.**

 **Nos leemos mañana y que los dioses los acompañen.**


End file.
